V (Saga Dorada) Corazón Tirano
by YuukoMidna
Summary: Acostumbrado a una vida llena de muerte y sadismo, Mascara de Muerte aprende a vivir de la mano con la ironía. Pero es sobresaltado cuando su firme resolución de oponerse a una relación formal, es debilitada por un anhelo irresistible de la atrevida y encantadora ex-discípula de Shaina; un corazón apasionado, que pide se rinda a un amor que amenaza con alimentar las llamas de una..


**V (Saga Dorada) Corazón Tirano**

 **By: YuukoMidna**

Bueno, aquí comenzando con otro proyecto continuación de la Saga Dorada. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla, esta otra de las parejas que me gusta de este anime, aunque no sea muy común encontrarla ( Pero vamos, es algo complicado tomando en cuenta que es un anime gobernado por el genero masculino y los personajes femeninos son muy escasos).

Como requisito: recordar que el anime de Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Es obra del señor Masami Kurumada y colegas xD

Estas historias están basadas en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto es uno de mis favoritos entre toda la saga de SS) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

¡Disfruten su lectura!

* * *

Epilogo

"Volvemos a encontrarnos"

Eran ya casi las seis de la tarde y el sol comenzaba dibujar una línea anaranjada entre el mar y el cielo. El atardecer era su parte favorita del día, un espectáculo bastante romántico, que brindaba una calidez al corazón. Pensó en lo afortunada que era al poder llevar una vida tranquila lejos de la estresante ciudad. Aunque también estaba agradecida por no estar sola y tener a sus hermanos con ella, de lo contrario ya se habría vuelto loca.

Pero, a pesar de todo eso, muchas veces tenía la sensación de que algo faltaba. Aún estaba incompleta. Tenía todo lo necesario para llevar una buena vida, pero en su interior tenía un vacío que todavía no había podido llenar. Fue entonces cuando pensó en lo afortunadas que eran Shaina y Marín al tener a alguien con quien compartir su felicidad. O bueno, así es como ella lo entendía. Marín estaba con Aioria y era más que obvio el amor que se profesaban mutuamente. Shaina…bueno de ella no estaba tan segura, había escuchado rumores de su reciente matrimonio con el Caballero Dorado, Milo de Escorpión. Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no podía entender esa unión. Hasta donde ella sabía, Milo de Escorpión era un casanova, que bien podría competir con el mismísimo Zeus. Pero si se había casado con su antigua maestra, debía ser porque habían encontrado el amor.

Soltó un suspiro y se levantó, sacudiendo la arena de su ropa. Estaba por regresar al castillo, cuando a lo lejos puedo ver la silueta de un barco. La pelinegra frunció el ceño. Tal vez era un barco perdido. Normalmente no se acercaban los suficiente, debido al espejismo que ella mantenía para alejar a los turistas, curiosos, piratas y demás gente ajena a la Isla. Cualquiera que mirara en esa dirección, vería una serie de rocas sobresalientes con las que podrían chocar y causar un naufragio o una muerte segura. Pero ese Barco que se aproximaba, estaba peligrosamente cerca. Espero a que desviara su curso, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al confirmar que en verdad se dirigía hacia la bahía donde se encontraba ella.

-¡Gigi!- La pelinegra se giró para encontrarse con su hermano mayor, Marco de Serpiente de Mar un hombre que rondaba los veintiocho años. De mandíbula cuadrara y barba semi-partida. Su complexión era musculosa, pero era delgado, alto y de cabello castaño ondulado hasta los hombros, sus ojos color esmeralda parecían brillar de alegría todo el tiempo. En sus mejillas se formaban hoyuelos que le daban un aspecto risueño -¡¿Has visto eso?!- La chica asintió.

-¡Sí, ve por los demás! Al parecer tendremos compañía- Dijo en tono serio y su hermano salió cuanto antes. La chica espero a que el barco se aproximara más. Se preparó para luchar de ser necesario, hacía muchos años que nadie se paraba en aquella Isla. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa, al ver que el barco era perteneciente al Santuario. Al principio creyó que tal vez había sucedido algo, puesto que apenas la semana pasada habían llevado suministros desde Athena, todavía faltaban tres semanas para que un barco del santuario viniera a la Isla. Su curiosidad creció a medida que el barco se acercaba más a la costa ¿Quién vendría a bordo? ¿Qué motivos tendría el Santuario para visitarlos dos veces seguidas en un mes?

-¡Gigi!- Grito Otho de Delfin, otro de sus hermanos, el mayor de todos y el único que estaba ligado a ella con lazos sanguíneos. Llego seguido de sus otros dos hermanos. Otho media casi los dos metros y rondaba los treinta y tres años. Su compleción era igual a la de Marco, musculoso pero delgado, de cintura estrecha. Sus cabellos eran negros como los de Geist, pero cortos y rizados. Sus ojos de un gris acero tan fríos como su personalidad. De los tres, era el más serio. Tenía un carácter del demonio.

Ashur de Medusa, el más joven de ellos, tenía la misma edad que ella, diecinueve años. Un joven delgado mucho más bajo que sus dos hermanos mayores, tenía cabellos castaño, cortos y sus ojos eran color avellana. Siempre seguía a sus hermanos mayores donde iban y era un bromista de lo peor

-¿Un barco del Santuario tan pronto?- Pregunto con actitud desconfiada mientras veían como el barco se detenía a unos cien metros de la orilla. No podía entrar más, debido a la poca profundidad. Los tres vieron como bajaban y preparaban una balsa para remar hasta donde se encontraban ellos.

-¿Quieres que vaya a investigar?- Pregunto Marco, preparado para adentrarse en el mar.

-¡Espera!- Grito la pelinegra cuando la balsa comenzó a acercarse y pudo distinguir una mata de cabellos verde oscuro –Es… ¡Shaina!- Grito con el rostro iluminado de alegría. Sus tres hermanos intercambiaron miradas y enfocaron la vista para ver mejor. En la balsa había tres personas. Si la mujer era Shaina ¿Quiénes eran los otros dos? La pelinegra, estaba a punto de adentrarse al mar, cuando Otho la tomo de la cintura y la cargo de regreso a la arena -¡¿Pero que...?! ¡Suéltame Otho!- El hombre dejo que sus pies tocaran la arena, pero no la soltó.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Gigi?! Shaina no viene sola, lo más seguro es que venga en compañía de algún hombre y tú por ahí paseando sin tu mascara- La chica se llevó las manos al rostro, sintiendo que las orejas se le ponían coloradas.

-¡Ay Zeus! Lo olvide…- El hombre puso los ojos en blanco y saco la máscara de su bolsillo.

-Ten más cuidado ¿Quieres?- La pelinegra se puso la máscara y sonrió sin que su hermano lo notara.

-Gracias Otho, tu siempre piensas en todo-

-Pues ya va siendo hora de que alguien por aquí lo note- Dijo con fingido enfado y le revolvió los cabellos como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-¡Basta Otho!- Le dio una palmada en la mano y se alejó hacia la costa, seguida de cerca por sus hermanos -¡Shaina!- Grito la chica agitando la mano, pero se detuvo en seco, al ver como un hombre bajaba de la barcaza y alzaba a la mujer en brazos. A su espalda, se oyó la voz de Otho.

-¡Vaya suerte más Condenada!- Marco y Ashur le miraron sorprendidos preguntando.

-¿Lo conoces?- El Caballero de Delfín no respondió, se limitó a fulminar al Dorado con la mirada, mientras Mascara de Muerte forcejaba con Shaina para llevarla hasta la orilla.

-¡Bájame Ángelo! ¡No seas ridículo! ¡Ni siquiera esta profundo!- La Amazona de Cobra venia pataleando, mientras el hombre que la cargaba en brazos fruncía el ceño y la zangoloteaba tratando de no lastimarla.

-¡Con un carajo Shaina, quédate quieta! ¡Solo no quiero que con tu peso te hundas en el mar!- La chica le golpeó la cabeza con tal fuerza, que el hombre la soltó y ella cayo en el agua con un escandaloso chapuzón.

-¡Aaaah!- Shaina salió a la superficie dando manotazos y Mascara de Muerte la volvió a levantar en brazos para depositarla en la orilla de la playa -¡Pero que bruto eres!- Grito la Amazona plateada, exprimiéndose la ropa mojada. El Dorado chasqueo la lengua y se cruzó de brazos con indiferencia. Eso se ganaba por tratar de ser un buen hermano.

Después de unos segundos, por fin se percataron de que tenían público y la primera en notarlo fue Shaina. Los tres hombre detrás de la chica frente a ella, los miraban con curiosidad, y la chica frente a ellos…bueno no podía saber cuál era su expresión debido a la máscara que portaba, pero podía adivinarlo.

-¡Hola Shaina!- Saludo la pelinegra, mirando de reojo a Mascara. Ahí estaba ese hombre. Cuando eran unos chiquillos, le había hecho sentir mariposas en el estómago…y de nuevo las podía sentir en esos momentos, revoloteando en su interior. Los años le sentaban bastante bien, se veía mucho más apuesto y maduro.

-Hola Geist ¿Qué tal todo por aquí?- Shaina continuo exprimiendo su cabello, ignorando completamente lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-No vienes sola…- La Amazona de Cobra sacudió su cabello y le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad. Sus ojos se posaron en los hombres que estaban detrás de su ex alumna. Uno de ellos observaba a Mascara, como si quisiera incinerarlo con la mirada.

-Bueno ya que lo dic….- Mascara le interrumpió.

-¡¿Qué tanto me vez guachinango?! ¡¿Soy o me parezco?!- Shaina rodo los ojos. Acababan de llegar y Mascara ya estaba buscando pleito.

-¡Ya veo que todavía me recuerdas, imbécil!- Shaina, Marco y Ashur, paseaban la mirada de un hombre a otro, preguntándose de donde se conocían. Geist por el contrario, permanecía en silencio.

Desde que vio a Shaina en compañía de aquel hombre, sabía que las cosas se iban a complicar. Otho y Mascara se odiaban. Cuando estaban en el Santuario de Athena, entrenando para conseguir sus respectivas armaduras, Otho y Mascara siempre tuvieron una rivalidad nata. Los entrenaba el mismo maestro y aunque ambos eran fuertes, era notoria la diferencia de poderes. Pero Geist distaba de sentir odio por ese hombre, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, aunque el no lo notara por la mascara que ella siempre debía portar. En ese entonces, eran apenas unos chiquillos. Para cuando sus otros dos hermanos Marco y Ashur llegaron, ya habían tomado caminos diferentes. Ángelo cómo Santo Dorado y ellos como Santos del abismo. En ese entonces ella solo contaba con 12 años. Y ya habían pasado 7 largos años desde que lo había visto por ultima vez, antes de su partida.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente mientras los dos hombres seguían con su lucha de miradas. El tercer hombre que venía en la barca, bajó de ella para anclarse en la arena. No era otro que el Caballero de Plata, Rigel de Orión.

-¿Podría alguien ayudarme con el cargamento? No quiero ser pesado, pero Kyoko me está esperando en el puerto de Venecia y ya voy tarde- Mascara hizo una mueca de fastidio y con un solo brazo saco las cinco valijas del equipaje que traían consigo. Geist y sus hermanos se sintieron bastante intrigados, preguntándose para que era toda esa carga.

-Gracias Rigel, no te quitaremos más tiempo- Dijo Shaina, acercándose a Mascara para quitarle su bolsa de mano. El Santo de Orión, se despidió de ellos con una señal y volvió remando al barco.

-Un momento- Rompió el silencio Marco de Serpiente de Mar -¿Piensan quedarse en la Isla?-

-No, bajamos del barco para regresar nadando de regreso- Contesto Mascara con un tono bastante sarcástico. Otho resoplo, estaba más que dispuesto a intentar reventarle la cara a golpes. Geist se apresuró a calmar las cosas al percatarse de que el ambiente comenzaba ponerse muy tenso.

-¿Qué tal si vamos al castillo para instalarlos? Durante la cena podrán explicarnos los detalles-

-Oye... ¿Por qué Shaina no lleva mascara?- Pregunto Ashur casi en un susurro al caballero de Serpiente de mar. El aludido encogió los hombros.

-No tengo idea, pero me pregunto si ¿Todas la amazonas en el santuario serán así de bonitas?- Mascara les miro de reojo amenazante, causándoles un escalofrió en la espalda. Caminaron en silencio por un sendero entre la selva. A unos metros de haber avanzado, Shaina pudo distinguir el pequeño castillo que se erguía frente a ellos. Realmente era una construcción muy antigua, pero Geist y sus hermanos se había encargado perfectamente de ella. Habían añadido algo de madera a los lugares que se habían deteriorado con el tiempo. Y por la parte frontal, construyeron un largo porche donde había una mesa con cuatro sillas y un columpio doble donde podría echarse una siesta. Shaina sonrió al ver el hermoso jardín de hortalizas del cual seguramente se haría cargo Geist. Que diferente se veía desde que la paz reinaba en el Santuario, dando fin a los días de guerra. Todo el lugar se sentía bastante hogareño.

-Tenemos algunas habitaciones extras, pero tendrán que esperar a que las desempolve un poco. No estamos acostumbrados a recibir visitas- Comenzó Geist abriendo la puerta de la entrada. Solo Mascara y Shaina entraron. Los tres hermanos se había separado del grupo en cuando llegaron al camino principal, regresando a sus actividades. Shaina se sorprendió más al ver el interior del salón principal. No era tan grande como el de un castillo en forma, pero esa pequeña construcción era cuando mucho la mitad de lo que un castillo podrá ser. Al fondo de la estancia se encontraba una chimenea rodeada de sillones y divanes en diferente color y tamaño. A los lados de la chimenea estaban las escaleras, que parecían querer abrazar el hogar donde crepitaba el fuego encendido.

-Todo parece muy limpio- Comento la amazona de ofiuco. Geist sonrió bajo la máscara.

-Gracias- Los guio hasta un arco que abría paso por un pasillo en el hala derecha del castillo. En ese lugar se encontraba la cocina. Remodelada de forma que habían puesto un comedor donde cabían hasta diez personas. En la esquina a unos cuatro metros, estaba un horno grande que funcionaba con madera y carbón. Y a los lados, los pretiles con muchos utensilios de cocina colgador sobre sus cabezas y algunos otros en la pared. Del lado opuesto se encontraba una puerta que llevaba a la alacena, donde guardaban todo tipo de carne, cereales, fruta, verduras, conservas y mucha comida más.

-Esto se ve bastante medieval ¿No conocen los refrigeradores?- Shaina puso los ojos en blanco y se disculpó con la chica.

-¿De dónde sacan tanta comida?-

-Pues, a los chicos les encanta cazar y pescar. Las frutas son de los árboles y arbustos que crecen en la Isla. Las verduras y hortalizas son de mi jardín. Lo demás viene del Santuario. Cada mes mandan provisiones que no se pueden encontrar en la isla- Shaina le miro sorprendida.

-¿Nunca salen de la Isla?- Geist encogió los hombros.

-Muy rara vez. Los chicos van más seguido que yo. La verdad es que ya nos acostumbramos a vivir así. La ciudad es demasiado estresante-

-¿Vives aquí tu sola con tres hombres?- Pregunto Mascara sin nada de tacto. Shaina sintió vergüenza ajena y le dio un codazo en las costillas. Geist ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Son mis hermanos-

-Seguro…- Murmuro con sarcasmo el Dorado echando un vistazo al lugar. Shaina rodo los ojos y se dirigió a la chica.

-Geist, vamos a quedarnos por un tiempo…bastante largo. El patriarca tenía planeado avisarte, pero la verdad es que quería sorprenderte. Espero que no te moleste nuestra presencia tan repentina- Geist negó con las manos.

-No, por supuesto que no. Son bienvenidos el tiempo que quieran quedarse. Es solo que de verdad nos sorprendieron. Como dije, no suelen venir visitas- Shaina sonrió y Geist le tomo una mano –Shaina ¿Está todo bien? Tenía entendido que hace poco te casaste y bueno…- La amazona de cobra se tensó.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Tal vez mas tarde podamos charlar…a solas- Murmuro señalando a Mascara con la cabeza. Geist entendió y suspiro mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-De acuerdo, entonces si gustan pueden explorar el lugar mientras preparo sus habitaciones- Shaina asintió.

-Gracias Geist- La chica sonrió bajo la máscara y sin decir más salió de la estancia dejándolos solos.

-No tienes que ser tan grosero Ángelo, te dije que no era necesario que vinieras-

-No iba a dejar vinieras sola, y más en tu estado-

-¡No inventes! Se cuidarme muy bien. Además aquí estoy bastante segura, ya viste que no hay nada de qué preocuparse- El dorado bufo divertido, viendo que no había una sola instalación eléctrica. Solo velas y más velas.

-Es como regresar el tiempo atrás, me pregunto si tendrán un solo aparato electrónico en este lugar olvidado de la mano de Zeus-

-¡No seas exagerado! Puedes irte en el momento que quieras- Mascara frunció el ceño molesto.

-Estas loca si crees que voy a dejarte sola con Blancanieves y los tres cerditos ¿No te parece extraño?- Shaina le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-Ya vas con tus majaderías. Ni se te ocurra decir eso frente a ellos, no vinimos a dar problemas- Mascara chasqueo la lengua en desaprobación y camino hasta la salida.

-Voy a ver si hay algo con que entretenerse para no morir de aburrimiento- Shaina respiro hondo, tratando de no perder la paciencia y decidió buscar a Geist para ayudarla.

…

No lejos del castillo, había un lago lo bastante grande para albergar varias especies que servían como alimento a otros. Entre ellos, los cuatro hermanos que residían en la Isla. Otho hacia nudos en una red de pesca mientras Marco y Ashur charlaban sacando algunos crustáceos de una caja con hoyos.

-¿Por qué habrán venido Shaina y un caballero Dorado hasta acá? ¿Estarán de vacaciones?- Pregunto el menos zafando su dedo de una tenaza.

-Lo dudo- Contesto Marco evitando que un cangrejo escapara de la cubeta donde los estaban arrojando -¿Qué no se supone que ella se había casado con otro dorado?-

-Es verdad- Ashur se rasco la cabeza tratando de entender –Vaya que estamos muy excluidos de lo que pasa en el Santuario ¿No deberíamos averiguar porque viene sin su…esposo?-

-Eso no es de nuestra incumbencia- Repuso Otho con tono autoritario. Marco y Ashur intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pensaran quedarse?- Rompió el silencio el más pequeño. A lo que respondió una voz ajena.

-¿Por qué? ¿Les molesta nuestra presencia?- Al instante los tres hermanos se pusieron alertas. Mascara rió con sorna –Pero cuanta hostilidad y yo que creí que ya éramos viejos amigos- Apunto con desdén mirando fijamente al más grande de los hermanos. Otho le devolvió la mirada cargada de rencor.

-¿Estás perdido? Caballero Dorado- Siseo amenazador. Mascara se cruzó de brazos con actitud divertida, acababa de encontrar la forma de entretenerse durante toda su estadía.

…

En el Castillo, Geist acababa de terminar con la habitación de Mascara. Sonrió con ensoñación al imaginarse al Dorado de Cáncer tumbado en la enorme cama ¿Dormiría con pijama o en ropa interior? O tal vez desnudo… se mordió el labio sintiendo que el calor le subía hasta el rostro.

-¿Geist?-

-¡Shaina!- La amazona de Dragón se giró sorprendida, tirando las mantas que llevaba en los brazos.

-Estas algo distraída. Recuerda que nunca debes bajar la guardia- Le reprendió la cobra ayudándola a levantar las mantas.

-Perdón, estaba pensando en lo que hare para la cena- Shaina asintió terminando de doblar las mantas. Geist la guió hasta la que sería su habitación. El piso tenía una fina capa de polvo y todos los muebles estaban cubiertos con sabanas. Con ayuda de Shaina dejaron la habitación lista para poder usarse. Geist retiro la máscara de su rostro para poder charlar con su amiga –Oye Shaina…-

-¿Qué sucede?- La menor tomo asiento en un pequeño diván estampado con mariposas. Observaba como Shaina acomodaba la ropa en los cajones del armario.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? No es que me incomode ni nada por el estilo, pero tienes que admitir que la situación es algo extraña. Dime la verdad ¿Te casaste o no?- Shaina se detuvo en el acto y suspiro resignada.

-Supongo que de todos modos vas a enterarte- Geist le miro picada por la curiosidad –Estoy embaraza- A la amazona de Dragón casi le da un infarto con la noticia.

-¡¿Qué?!- Shaina siguió con lo que hacía mientras le contaba los hechos pasados en las últimas semanas.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Yeiii! un nuevo proyecto a empezaooo. Bueno admito que esta historia no tarde tanto en escribirla, puesto que ya tengo algunos avances de ella :3

Estoy muy emocionada y con renovadas ideas para seguir con todas las historias pendientes por publicar. Gracias por seguir al tanto y no se preocupes que aun me faltan muchos caballeros (Y si no dejan de sacar nuevos animes de Saint Seiya nunca voy a terminar X_X) Pero mas que nada nos enfocaremos por el momento con los que pertenecen al santuario ;)

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan **consejos** , **sugerencias** y **criticas mientras no sean** **destructivas**.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

 **YuukoM. (\·/)**


End file.
